


"Told you that I'm free"

by starspectre



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James offered to be the model for Steves art-class, apparently james likes then steve is a little bossy to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Told you that I'm free"

**Author's Note:**

> I also have published this story on tumblr, just saying.

 

 

 

"Here I am."

James smiled widely at Steve as he stumbled into the room, he couldn't wait longer then needed to make his best friend happy since he knew how much Steve love to draw. Steve jumped a little and took a deep breath as he saw James.

"Jeez Bucky, you scared me, how did you come in anyway, my mom is already at the Hospital for the night shift"

"Your mom has given me the keys to the house the other day." james said and walked to his best friend. As always steve has been drawing, mostly landscapes

"So hat should I do?" "You could, nah, just sit on the chair over there." Steve pointed at the chair near the window.

"That's it? That's pretty easy" James laughed and sat down. Turns out it's easier than said to sit like steve want to draw him.

"No lift your head a little, now a small tilt to the right, no to the left, nah move your chest out, just- no not like this, like your breathing heavy, yes perfect, no actually don't, spread your legs a little." James froze, fuck he can't do that, all the bossy tune Steve had the whole time turned James a little on.

"Bucky?"

Steve stood up and walked over to him. / _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ / James mind went blank and his breath fastened up. What will Steve think of him now, seeing that his best friend got hard by this commanding from him.

"Bucky, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine bud." James didn't recognize his voice at first, was it always this deep?.

"You, uh don't look fine at all, you're not getting sick, are you?" Steve leaned his forehead against James and watched him closely, then his eyes drifted down and- / _Fuck_ / James though and he jumped back.

"Ste-" "Shut up and spread you legs now." Steve muttered and walked back to his desk where his sketchbook was. He, he didn't was disturbed by this whole thing? More importantly Steve wanted to draw him like _ **this?!**_

James licked his lip and got up. He was pretty sure Steve will hate him for what he is doing now.

"James wha-" Dry lips interrupted Steve question and he grabbed James by the shirt, pulling him closer. James dropped on Steve lap and a small moan escaped deep from his throat.

"I always have dreamed of this, Steve" James breathed against the lips of the smaller one and grinded lightly against steve, making the other one sighing james name. Steve hands there shaking to hard as he tried to open to james pants, so he just trailed them against the erection from James making him moan.

"Fuck, Steve." James growled and opened his pants, sighing in relief as the pressure from his erection lighten a little.

"You like this buck?" Steve licked against the neck of his best friend and began to stroke james shaft slowly, making him shiver and escaping sweet little moans from the taller one.

"Yes, god yes, please don't stop, god Steve this is so good." James whimpered and rocked against Steve hand. Steve already rock hard by the sounds his best friend is making grabbed tighter and fastened up. James digged his finger in the table behind steve, proud to be able to think of not wanting to hurt him.

"Steve I gonna-" the last part of the sentence got down in a muffled scream named Steve. Heavy breathing James slides from Steve and stumble to the door.

"I, uh...excuse me"

"Buck! I..I actually enjoyed it....and uh." steve looked embarrassed at his own tight pant. Not sure what to say at the moment.

"Steve? I...I would love to help getting rid of that." James whispered and walked back to steve.

"I d-don't think t-thats o-okay, buck" steve stutter

"Shut up and go to your bed, if you really enjoyed this then I would love to show you how amazing things like this can be." James replied and pushed steve with slightly force to the small bed. Short afterwards steve was lying on his stomach panting james name, arching his back and rocking back so he feels more of what james is doing. James licked teasingly at the entrance again and bite softly into the pale skin, making Steve whimper.

"James, god.... I can't hold anymore." he breathed heavy.

"My, my you really are not lasting long hm?" james purred and flicked his tongue against steve , making him this time come with a small yelp. James crawled up next to Steve.

"You okay? Though you would having an asthma attack during the first 5 minutes." James smiled softly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, j-just exhausted, never had this done before." Steve mumbled.

"Hey, punk guess what."

"Hm?"

".....love you." James whispered. Steve smiled warmly,

"You should have seen me then I was back from school today, totally excited, but...yeah.....Love you too. bucky"

_"Til the end of line?"_

_**"Til the end of line."** _


End file.
